Marvel: Hero Unknown
|platforms = Xbox One PlayStation 4 Wii U PC}} ''Marvel: Hero Unknown ''is a 2015 action RPG published by EB Industries and in-part by Marvel Entertainment. Gameplay ''Marvel: Hero Unknown ''is a game where the player gets to create their own superhero, with their own unique appearance and abilities. The player can then use that superhero in the pre-determined storyline, leveling up the hero as the game progresses. Powers The player, at the beginning of the game, picks three main powers for their hero or heroine. These powers will affect how the player combats evil, and what perks the character can obtain. Powers range from flying, to breathing underwater, to expert marksmanship. For those who have no energy generating powers, weapons are also available for use. The powers the player uses affects the perks they can get not only in the traditional sense. If the player picks the most powerful of the powers, for example; flight, partial invulnerability, and invisibility, then getting perks is made much harder. List of Powers *Accelerated Healing Factor *Additional Limbs *Animal Communication *Aquatic Respiration *Claws *Cyborg Implants *Dermal Armor *Disintegration *Duplication *Dynamic Camouflage *Electric Manipulation *Empathy *Energy Manipulation *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Vision *Expert Fighter *Feral Rage *Fire Manipulation *Flight **Wings *Ice Manipulation *Intangibility *Invisibility *Levitation *Magic *Matter Manipulation *Mech Suit *Mind Control *Necromancy *Partial Invulnerability *Plant Manipulation *Poison Spit *Possession *Power Manipulation *Prehensile Tail *Shapeshifting *Super Speed *Telepathy *Teleportation *Time Manipulation *Wallcrawlling *Water Manipulation *Weapons Expert *Weather Manipulation Weapons Weapons are used for characters that do not have energy projecting powers, and only have powers such as enhanced marksmanship, weapons expert, etc. *Assault Rifle *Brass Knuckles *Boomerangs *Bow and Arrow *Dual-Wield Pistols *Energy Projector *Incinerator *Hammer *Power Rings *Staff Perk System The player, after choosing their main powers, can improve their powers by obtaining perks through missions. Some perks have small effects, like enhanced vehicle maneuvering or a slight increase or decrease in weight. Other perks are more profound, such as a better fighting ability or faster healing times. Open World ''Marvel: Hero Unknown ''is set in an open world environment, with sidequests spawning randomly around the city of Golden Shore. After the first main storyline mission, the entire open world is free to explore. Character Creation As the game starts, the player is able to customize the appearance of their hero. Options range from height, to weight, to build, and even to fine details, like eye color and shoulder and arm width. Players' choices in creation mode will affect how the hero plays later on in the game. For instance, if the player makes their hero 7'4" and 500 lbs, then that hero will be slow, and some powers may become unavailable. The same works vice versa, as a small character will be less strong and more agile. The player is also able to name their character, and customize their costume. Several templates for heroes are also provided. Story Prologue The story starts off with an unknown figure crawling out of a toxic vat of acid. The figure stands up, and is covered by shadows. The hero then stumbles over to an electricity conductor, and is shocked. While the hero is unconscious, the player is able to choose their powers. Getting to Know Yourself The hero then wakes up in a hospital bed, covered in bandages. It is then that the player can choose their appearance. The hero then gets out of the bed and removes the bandages, and notices his or her powers. The hero then escapes the hospital, either by force or stealth, and is free to roam the city of Golden Shore. The hero, once outside, is prompted to test out their new powers. The Robbery The hero, after heading back to his/her apartment, sees a car theft go on in the street below their apartment. The hero, either flying or rushing down, catches up with the car and beats up the robber and detains him. The hero, realizing no one can see his/her identity, ties the villain up and retreats from the scene. Birth of a Hero The hero, realizing the magnitude of his/her abilities, constructs a superhero costume, which the player is able to customize. The hero must then choose their superhero name, which the player also decides on. The scene then cuts to a high rise office, with a shadowy man talking to his assistant. The man's name, evident on his name plaque, is Allen Cooper III. Allen is talking to his assistant about overthrowing the governor and taking control of Golden Shore. The scene ends with Allen laughing evilly and the screen fading to black. My First Nemesis Allen Cooper III, founder of Cooper Co., is planning his first attack on the governor by taking out his private yacht. The hero's best friend, Zane, works for Cooper Co. and overhears Cooper's plan. From the on, Zane is the hero's inside man. The hero then moves to intercept Cooper's boat, and sinks it. Cooper hears of the failure, and deems the hero his nemesis. Grayscale Cooper hires a mercenary called Grayscale, who can manipulate gray matter. Grayscale robs a bank as a trap to draw in the hero. After defeating Grayscale, the hero hands him over to the police. The Governor's Mansion Cooper sends in mercenaries to kidnap the governor at his mansion. The hero must stop them, and save the governor. Dracul A supervillain named Dracul takes control of an office building, and the hero must stop him and his vampire army. The Oil Rig The hero destroys an oil rig that Zane says is housing thousands of mech suits for Cooper to use to take of Golden Shore. Saving Zane Cooper finds out that Zane is feeding information to the hero, and takes him hostage. The hero then must track Zane down by any means of his powers. After finding Zane, the hero takes him to his headquarters, only to find it swarming with mercenaries. Out of the Frying Pan... The hero must fight through the mercenaries to get to Cooper, who has had a mech suit made to destroy the hero. Into the Fryer The hero must confront and destroy Cooper's suit, an escaped Grayscale, and a ticked off Dracul as a final boss battle. After defeating Cooper and the other villains, the hero gives him to the police, and saves the day. The hero is then free to roam the city of Golden Shore. Characters Heroes *The Hero-The main character. Powers are decided by the player. *Zane-The hero's best friend. Inside man for the hero. *Cpt. Sugar-The hero's friend in the police force. Villains *Allen Cooper III-Founder of Cooper Co. Evil genius with a mech suit. *Grayscale-Mercenary leader. Ability to manipulate gray matter. *Dracul-Vampire overlord, works for Cooper. Category:VG Ideas Category:Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:RPG Category:Action Category:Action Adventure Category:Action RPG Category:Adventure Category:Open World Category:Open World Games Category:"T" rated Category:1st Person Category:First Person Shooters Category:Third-Person Category:Third Person Shooters Category:3rd Person Category:Violence Category:Superhero Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics